


The Reaper and The Angel

by MidnightDragoness



Category: Haibane Renmei, Undertale (Video Game), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Diabetes alert, F/M, More Main Undertale Characters Playing Minor Roles, More Minor Pairings That Are Not The Focus, Multi, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is so sweet, Romance, lots of fluff, reader is female, smut later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDragoness/pseuds/MidnightDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? What if Anime was real? Like that one Anime. You know the one... The one with angels and stuff... And their cute little grey wings. And how humble they are... </p>
<p>No? You don't know that Anime? *gasp* Go watch it! Go go go. Don't worry, we'll wait for you.</p>
<p>Also I suck at tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

Sans was pushed into patrol this time because his brother was occupied with training with Undyne. It didn't happen too often so it didn't bother Sans all that much. He walked slowly, hands in his pockets, along well known paths through the underground.

Monsters waved to him and he flashed his best smile and waved back. Those that approached were greeted with the usual puns he could make up in that situation. As he went, he asked the other monsters if they'd seen anything out of the ordinary. The usual answer was no, or a ramble about some other monster's hi-jinks.

By the end of it, he was done and ready for a nap. His feet were dragging through the Corridor as he approached the throne room. The familiar golden glow warmed his bones, but made him so cold inside. It's been a while since a child fell, but he was thankful for the silence. The last one almost ruined everything. They lost quite a few good monsters to that kid.

His eyes land on something in the corner next to the giant doors leading to the Throne Room.

"hello..." He murmured and slipped closer to the thing. It was large, much larger than himself. It looked like a bundle of sheets wrapped around itself until he got a closer look.

Spider silk attached the roll to the walls, the floor, and a nearby pillar. It was definitely a giant cocoon, and something was inside. He moved closer and prodded it with a bony finger. After a quick glance around, he was sure it was left here by whatever made it. It looked like something Muffet would make, actually.

Eyes wide with curiosity, he moved again to touch the silk holding it up. It was strong, but so soft. It didn't feel sticky, but when he tried running his finger down it's length, it stuck to him and pulled dangerously tight. It was definitely spider silk. His curious eyes suddenly narrow and he huffed. If Muffet was laying egg sacks all over the Underground, he'll have to have a word with the king about it.

Suddenly something shifted inside the cocoon and his eyes were drawn to a part where the silk wasn't as thick. It gave a port hole view inside the sac. He leaned in, careful not to put too much weight onto the delicate creation and peered through the darkness. 

The inside of the cocoon was a dusty blue color. His mind brought up an image of the ocean and the sea mammals that reside in it. A dark silhouette drifted among the ebb and flow the cocoon naturally gave. Long legs and arms are pulled tight to the body of the creature that was inside, sleeping in a fetal position. That was normal, he was sure of it. But he only counted two arms and two legs. Muffet had more. This confused him even more.

The more he stared, the more he could tell the thing in the cocoon was dreaming. It twitched every now and then, and he swore it knew he was there when it shifted slightly in position to face him. He was truly floored by this. So what does he do? He does Sans, of course.

"knock knock?" He says with a lazy grin spreading across his features. His eyes half lid as he waits for the thing to twitch again. When it does, he continues.

"orange..." He offers, his grin spreading a little wider. When the figure twitches again he finishes up.

"orange you glad i didn't say banana?" His voice was laced with humor as he chuckled softly to his own joke. His smile softens when he notices the figure turning away then he barks out a real laugh.

"everyone's a critic." He says and pulls away for a moment to consider something, then returns. "you won't be bonely without me, will ya? got a couple things i need to do. i'll be right back."

Seeing the twitch was answer enough for him and he left, shuffling his feet quickly to the double doors leading to the Throne Room. He had something to report.

\--------------------------------------------

Word travel's fast through the Underground. Soon everyone was gathered in the Corridor to view the beautiful cocoon. It had gotten bigger, too, Sans noted. His eyes had a hard time leaving it when he glanced at it. Asgore swore he didn't hear anyone outside his door except when word arrived in the form of reports from patrols.

This made the skeleton even more curious. How did no one see this thing before today? A few other monsters caught this as well and voiced their questions and insecurities. 

"What if it's a monster eater?" A Snowcap barked and a lesser dog whined and tucked his tail nervously.

"Now now, gentle monsters." Asgore's voice tried soothing those gathered.

"I-It's n-not a m-monster e-eater." A familiar voice picked the quietest time in the crowd's murmurs to speak. The crowd parted to let the little yellow dinosaur pass through.

Sans relaxed and gave his best smile. If anyone, Alphys could tell them what it was after all. Everyone called it 'Sans' Cocoon' up until now and it irked him. Maybe Alphys would clear up the name... Hopefully.

"S-So this is S-Sans' Cocoon?" She said as she nears the delicate creation.

"tibia honest, i'm a little too lazy to create something like this." His voice was a heavy drawl and filled with exhaustion. Today had surely been something. Uneventful at first, but now everyone's eyes were on him and the cocoon.

"N-No..." She relents and reaches out to touch it, but hesitates. "B-But you f-found it." She says and looks over to him. "S-So it's yours."

"woah woah." The skeleton interjects and throws his hands up. "i'm not going to be responsible for what comes out of that thing."

"We all are." Asgore says sternly earning him a look from every monster around the room. "We're monsters. We all take care of our own down here." There were murmured approvals all around and Alphys smiled. Sans gave him a rather lazy but appreciative grin.

The cocoon thrummed and all the monsters felt it. Alphys leaned forward and peeked into the port hole. 

"I-It's too d-dark, but..." She trails off and stares into the cocoon in silence. "T-There's someone in t-there..." She concludes and Sans' smile falls completely. The dinosaur pulls back and looks around. "T-there's no evidence on w-what they a-are..." She gives her verdict. "W-we'll just have t-to be careful."

She peeks in again and watches it curiously. This seemed like something out of one of her animes, but she couldn't quite place it. The person inside was definitely twitching like they were dreaming. She wondered what they were dreaming about before pulling away to mull it over. 

"I-It's beautiful." Alphys finally offered to Sans who couldn't help but look smug at that.

"thanks, but I didn't-" He's cut off by the fast approaching steps of someone very familiar.

"SANS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Papyrus is there in an instant and Sans goes back to being his lazy self.

"sup bro." He says and a sincere smile to the taller skeleton.

"SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT IS UP! HOW DID YOU DO THIS? IT'S MAGNIFICENT! EVEN BY YOUR STANDARDS." Papyrus was awestruck and earned a few giggles. Sans mentally took note who was giggling at his brother's clueless nature and filed it away for later.

"i didn't do it, bro. i just found it..." Sans pauses for dramatic effect and Papyrus shoots him a look.

"NO-" The taller skeleton tried to warn him but it was too late.

"...hanging around." Sans finishes and revels in the giggling from the monsters around him. Papyrus groans and throws his hands up.

"THE MOMENT IS RUINED." He cries out and that just makes everyone laugh harder.

There's a sudden pulse from the cocoon and everyone stops and stares at it in awe. The whole room goes silent, and that's when they heard it. The soft rhythmic swooshing of the amniotic fluid inside the sac shifting to keep the precious life alive. 

"I don't think it likes your jokes, brother." Papyrus lowers his voice so he doesn't draw another pulse from the cocoon.

"seemed to like 'em earlier, bro." Sans says with a shrug. "tibia honest, i think everyone here likes my jokes." 

"SANS!" Papyrus barks and sighs. "There's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?"

"nope." That causes Papyrus to cringe a little. "you'd just make yourself bone tired if you tried, bro." Sans says with a sympathetic smile. There's another thrum from the cocoon and a filigree of cracks appear on the side of the cocoon. 

Oh... OH!

"IT'S HATCHING!" Papyrus blurts out and Sans stares wide eyed at the thing. Monsters move back from it as the cracks begin to grow longer, curving around the surface in no real set pattern. There's a bang from off to the side, and Sans sees the Throne Room doors open just a crack. The king left them, it seems.

A monster pushes Sans forward to take responsibility for the birth of whatever's coming out and he turns to shoot them a glare. He's suddenly very aware of something warm pulsing around his feet, and when he tries to take a step forward his slippers squelch in an undignified way. The amniotic fluids were leaking from the cocoon and he looked around frantically.

His eyes land on Papyrus who motions to him to step forward. No one else seemed to want to either. The cocoon suddenly started shuddering and a bright light escaped the cracks on it's surface. He felt something odd and looked up to the ceiling in time to see a white light collide with the cocoon suddenly and cause another thrum through the Corridor. The beam of light seemed to come out of nowhere, but no one else was looking at it. Was he the only one that saw it?

By now, the light through the windows has turned blue with the artificial underground moonlight set up by the King. It cast soft hues of blue in sharp shapes across the floors of the Corridor.

The cocoon shuddered and shook on it's support lines, threatening to break them from the surfaces they clung to. All eyes were on it and a few monsters gasped when the cracks began to gape and rip along the surface with an audible tear.

Sans' bones rattled as he shivered and watched the cocoon expanding and making the cracks open wider and wider. "what do i do?" He asks in complete distress. Did anyone see Muffet around? Her input would be most helpful in this situation.

The light dims and something pushes through. Is that a head? A large fluffy towel was offered to Sans by a big white hand snapping him from staring at what was happening. Sans looked from the towel to the king's face and quickly took it. The skeleton had just enough time to open the towel in his spread arms before something big and shuddering landed in them. He wrapped the towel and his arms tight around the figure in them and gently rubbed and pounded on their back.

He was rewarded with a coughing sputter for his efforts and whomever it was started to take their first breaths. When the light of the cocoon died down, there was a collective gasp from the monsters behind him when they saw what Sans was holding in his arms...

\-------------------------------------------------------

You were walking down the bank of a river. Night time had fallen and you got a chance to admire the beautiful stars up above. You enjoyed the feeling of the small pebbles under your bare feet and the rush of wind through your hair.

A scent of pine gently played on your senses and you breathed it in deeply. It was relaxing. Calming. The water's sounds were a wonderful lullaby that lulled you into sleep a few times on your journey. Your eyes went to the water as you watched the twinkling stars reflections be swept away. 

Idly you wondered if there were fish in the river, but nothing gave proof that there was. You were drawn from your inner questions when a dark form moved into view. You looked up in shock.

It was a cloaked figure, tall and thin. Almost bony. You couldn't see their face, and kinda didn't want to. He was imposing, almost ominously so. He watched you curiously from the other side of the river and you took to watching him curiously as well. Who was this person?

"knock knock?" It said and your eyes widen. What's that? You weren't sure.

"orange." It replied and your mind swam with a sense of anxiety. You knew what was coming, but you weren't sure how to respond to what he was saying.

"orange you glad i didn't say banana?" The anxiety vanished and you giggled and turned away shyly.

"eh, everyone's a critic." He says and you turn back only to see he was gone. A sense of fear overwhelms you and you spin around trying to find him again. You turn and start walking down the bank, a small frown on your features. He was so kind. Why did he leave?

Your eyes went back to the stars and you sighed. They've been your only friends for as long as you walked down this river. They twinkled and winked at you, offering silent encouragement and guidance from afar.

The smell of pine picked up again and you looked back across the river. Your face lit up in pleasant surprise when you spotted the reaper again. He was standing there watching you. You wait for him to say something, anything will do.

"were you bonely without me?" He asks and you had to smile warmly.

He's silent for a while after that, just staring at you and you at him. You're not sure how long you watched him, but you keep willing him to speak. You want him to say anything in that deep voice of his.

His form shifts and you tilt your head curiously. He's looking to the sky? You follow his gaze and see nothing out of the ordinary. When you look back, there's more cloaked figures. Your heart stops and you freeze with fear.

The darkness gives birth to more figures. One by one the move to admire you across the river and mutter amongst themselves in muffled voices. None were his, though. You wanted to hear his the most.

The smell of fresh pine was stronger now and it made you want to traverse this stretch of water between you. You'd swim it if you had to.  
Wait, you knew how to swim, right? Of course! You weren't sure how you knew, but you knew more things than you remembered doing. Like riding a bicycle or simple art things. If you had wood, you could bridge the gap between the two of you easily. It might take a couple days...  
Wait. Days? Why wasn't there sun? You know you've been travelling down the same stretch of embankment for a long time now.

"it's not mine, i just found it..." His voice comes from across the river, breaking you from your thoughts. "hanging around."

You giggle despite not knowing what he was talking about. You knew the other shadows were laughing too and the joy was infectious.

You wanted to join them on the opposite bank. It was a feeling at first that evolved into a strong emotional pull now. A pull against your very being.

The river lapped at its banks in indecision. It was slowly getting faster the whole time you watched the cloaked reapers, but didn't notice till now as a lick of spray brushed your cheek.

You stepped forward into the water, mind made up and determination pushing you forward. The figures stopped talking amongst themselves and watched you. You only wanted him... Your eyes were trained on the one who made you feel happy. Another step and the rushing water was up to your hips and threatening to whisk you away.

You briefly wondered what would happen if it did. Would he find you again? What if he didn't? Realization crashed down on you from above. You had to make it, or you would lose him forever.

Another step and you struggled to keep your footing. The floor of the river had slightly sharper rocks than the banks and you could feel them digging into the soles of your feet. You didn't stop, though. You had already made up your mind. The smell of pine urged you forward every step.

One more step and the flow was getting a little more bearable now. Another step, and another. By the time you reached him, he had spread his white wings in acceptance for you. You eagerly stepped into his arms and he wrapped those soft fluffy wings around you.

He rubbed your back and with a gasp you took in his scent. It engraved itself into your mind as your favorite smell. Pine and fresh snow...


	2. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts me just thinking about it... Ouch...

The world seemed incredibly bright when your eyes cracked open slightly. The pain made you close them again with a soft breathy moan.  
Listening didn't seem to hurt as much, so you opted to do that instead. You heard birds singing and much closer was the sound of someone else's breathing. Your eyes fluttered again, but you were prepared for the brightness this time.

The room you were in slowly came into focus. It was washed in blue light from the window, but the artificial lights were turned off. Your eyes instantly went to the window next to the bed to look out.

There was a snow capped tree just outside and birds fluttering around it's branches singing songs to each other happily. You smiled and watched them for a bit. Their song and dance were so calming and beautiful.

There was a shuffle next to you and your head turns carefully to look. You saw a white dome on the bed next to you with a bony hand rubbing the sleeve of a light blue hoodie against it's mouth? Or what you thought were possibly teeth.

Slowly dark pits opened to reveal sleepy points of light that focus on you. So it was a head, and those were it's eyes. And those are definitely teeth...smiling at you. An odd toothy grin.

"hey." His voice is soft and familiar. Your heart fluttered, but you weren't sure why.

You opened your mouth to talk, but only managed a squeak instead. His eyes widened and he turns to the side table to pour some water in a glass. You tried sitting up carefully and blinked as the glass of water was in your view. You looked from it to his face and your heart dropped. He looked so concerned.

He nodded encouragement and you took the glass carefully. The tickle in the back of your throat intensified and you drank greedily.

"woah. slow down. there's plenty more he-" He's cut off as you hand the glass back looking longingly at the pitcher again. He gets the hint and pours more.

He offers you the glass again and pulls it back when you reach for it with a hungry look. "not so fast on this one, okay?"

You blink at him then nod and he hands you the glass. You take your time on this one like he requested and you can actually taste the water this time around. It was sweet and pure, like melted snow.

When you finish the water, you hand him the glass with a small sheepish smile. "Thank you." Your voice is barely a whisper, but he smiles broadly like he heard it.

"tibia honest kid, you kinda had me worried." He says and his smile softens. "name's sans. sans the skeleton." He offers and watches you like he was expecting something in return.

An awkward silence fell between the two of you and he blinks. "right. you don't have a name yet, huh?"

You just watch him in curious silence. Everything had a name, you suppose. Your eyes trail down to your hands folded in your lap. Everything was a thing, too. What were you? Who were you?

"hey kid." He says to get your attention and you look at him with a tilt of your head. "don't worry about it right now. you should get some rest." His voice was so kind and it made you smile brilliantly. His eyes twinkled at that and he reached out to take your hand carefully. "s'been a rough day, kid. you look like you could use some more z's."

You knew what that meant, too. You're not sure how you knew, but you knew.

Slowly you started to lay back in the position you were in previously, but you jerked back up with a yelp. It felt like something was piercing your skin. He jumps to his feet at the sound of distress and moves to inspect your bed.

"are you okay? what happened?" He asks in quick succession when he notices the blood spots. His face falls and he turns to run out the door suddenly. Your back burns intensely and you curl and arm around to try to touch the spot that's giving you so much pain. A hiss escapes you when your fingers find the forming lump on your back. The gown is spotted with blood and when you check your fingers, they were too.

Suddenly the door bursts open and in comes a small yellow creature looking panicked. She doesn't even introduce yourself and goes instantly to check your back. Gentle fingers peel open the patient gown and she stares wide eyed. "S-Sans... I need y-you to g-get a basin of w-warm water." Her voice is soft, but sure of her intentions.

"What's going on, punk?!" A fish lady cries out from the doorway and it makes you jump. You were so focused on the dinosaur by your side. 

"Undyne, c-could you help me?" The little dinosaur asks as her hands move to open the back of your gown again. "S-Something's growing..." She trails off and pushes on your shoulder. "P-Please lie on your s-stomach." She says giving you a wary smile. Before you could, you felt hands on your ankles and squeaked when they're suddenly pulled and you're flipped over onto your stomach.

"Undyne! Be c-careful!" The dinosaur squeaks but holds your shoulder down to press against the bed, stilling you.

"i got the water, alphys." The worried male voice returns and he sets the basin on a table next to the bed. You turn your head to look at his expression. He's staring at your back with his eye sockets wide in shock. You felt a twisting pain in your shoulder blades and your fingers gripped the sheets below you in pain.

"T-They're getting b-bigger!" Alphys cried out and Undyne kept hold of your legs. A soft whimpering came from you as another wave of pain racked your body. Something...or some things were trying to push through the skin and muscle on your back.

Suddenly your back arched and a blood curdling scream came from your gaping mouth as tips of whatever it was finally breached your skin. Blood oozed from the wounds on your back and began soaking your blankets and gown in that horror induced color. Sans still hasn't moved from his spot.

"H-Hold her down!" Alphys barks out and winces from her own tone and reaches out to hold down the shoulder that was closest to her. Your hand was moving of it's own accord and she grabbed it before it could reach around behind. She wasn't sure what you were planning to do, but she wouldn't let you do it.

A quick glance to Sans confirmed that he had done the same with his own hands. Another wave of pain wrecked your body and you screamed again. The points of whatever was growing out of your back jutted suddenly then began emerging from your skin at a much slower pace. Blood oozed from your wounds and pooled around you.

Undyne's eyes were glued on the happening. She had a mixture of a grimace and a curious grin on her face, the look unable to make up her mind.

Another jut from the things and you wailed. Your body was shaking from the pain and sobs echoed off the walls. The door opened and someone was outside the room looking on in horror.

Suddenly the jutting appendages started taking shape. Feathers unfurled and flicked blood across those gathered. The crimson drops were a stark contrast against the white bones and yellow skins of the two closest. You tried screaming again for the final push, but your voice went mute leaving only a breathless scream to echo in the souls of those gathered.

You collapsed on the bed, panting and sobbing silently. It felt like it was finished, but the hands didn't let up until your eyes closed and your shaking subsided. They all stared at you in shock for a few moments before someone speaks up from the doorway.

"Is she an angel?" Papyrus asked as quiet as he could. Sans' eyes went dark when he realized what his brother just witnessed.

"Y-Yes." Alphys says suddenly, trying to lighten the mood. Papyrus seems to brighten at this and Sans could hear him clapping his gloved mitts together.

"THEN SHE IS NOT A HUMAN! THIS-" He stops and lowers his voice. "This is great news!"

"That..." Undyne starts to speak in an uncharacteristically low tone. "..was so BRUTAL! Holy shit I wish I could just grow wings like that! I wonder if they work!" She starts to rant but Alphys hushes her the best that she can. You needed to sleep.

Sans' eyes were on you then he remembered the basin of water he brought in and reached over to dip a cloth into it. He brought the cloth back around and started patting your wings clean. Undyne catches this and motions with her head to Alphys. The little yellow dinosaur turns back and blushes brightly. "I'd ship it." She says under her breath and her partner barks a laugh. She moves to a pack on a table nearby and begins rummaging through it.

A travel toothbrush is produced and she brings it over to Sans. "I-I haven't u-used it yet..." She offers and he takes it with a nod. 

"thanks." He says and dips it into the water to brush away the blood to keep it from staining your feathers. It worked much better than the towel, but the towel was used to clean up the skin around your back.

Alphys ushered Undyne out to let him do his job. She knew he felt a little responsible for this. He found the cocoon and he helped you take your first life breath. He had so much to think about, too and doing this would help him to get those questions off his chest.

He was bonding... But she won't tell him that. That would ruin the surprise of him finding out later on.


	3. Snow Birds

When you woke again, your body shuddered from remembering the intense fires of pain radiating from your back.  
Your eyes blinked open and you gave a small gasp. You had a dreamless sleep and almost wanted the pain to make  
sure you were awake. Your shoulders moved and you were rewarded with small pangs from your shoulder blades.

"easy now or you'll open the wounds again..." It was his voice! You turned your head to spot him lazily draped over  
a chair. It didn't look too comfortable for him, but he managed to doze off on it. You could tell from the small film  
that ran from the edge of his teeth to under his chin.

"What happened?" Your voice was cracked and barely a whisper. You must have fallen asleep with your mouth open. His  
eyes shifted to the side then back at you before he decided to put effort into standing up. He looked horrible. Dark  
circles were under his eyes.

"here." He said and picked something from the side table. It was a mirror. He angled it so you could see the feather  
appendages you now sport.

Your eyes widen when you remember exactly what happened. The blood was gone from the feathers and they  
air-dried for however long you were asleep. Did he clean them? They weren't stark white like his bones, but instead  
they had a soft hint of grey. Just a touch of color.

You moved again, this time determined to touch one. Your arms wobbled as you pushed off the bed, then a whimper  
escaped you as you curled in on yourself to try reaching for one of the wings. You wanted to touch them. To make sure  
they were real.

"woah. hey. don't try getting up." He says in concern and the mirror is moved away. You let out a frustrated grunt, but  
you gave up since even your body was against you at this point.

"What am I?" You ask the question like it was the only thing you could think of. But it was only the first thing that came  
forward. This drew a shaky breath from the skeleton.

He thought about what to say, you saw the indecision in his features. He glanced from you to the table and back again.  
Slowly, still drawing on his thoughts to find a conclusion, he pours a half a glass of water and holds it between his  
phalanges. They tap against the glass making a soft ringing sound.

"tibia honest, we were kinda hoping you knew." He says and shrugs. "i mean, how could you right? but throw me a bone here." 

He stops and blinks at you when he heard you sniffle. You were going to cry. Why didn't he know what you were? You  
knew everything else. You even knew what a bicycle was and how to ride it.

"hey hey. i didn't mean to rattle ya." He says and stands next to you. "if it helps, my brother thinks you're an angel."  
And you knew what one of those were. How did you know so much? You shake your head at the implications of being  
called an angel. You couldn't take that sort of responsibility.

His grin falters and he reaches for your hand. You let the warm bone touch and wrap around your hand for comfort.

"how 'bout a compromise, kid. an angel until we can figure it out, okay?" He says softly, trying to ease the worry from  
your face. He was too nice and it brought a fresh wave of tears to your eyes.

"Okay." You whisper. It was something you could deal with, after all. As long as you figure it out eventually.

You pressed your face gently into the pillow to wipe away the tears and their trails. When you look back, his smile  
was sad but his words were warm.

"you're definitely one of us, now." He says and chuckles at the look you give him. "a monster. everyone here is a monster,  
and by decree of the King, you're one too. congratulations."

You knew you weren't human. You were more human than monster, but you didn't know what you were. What your  
purpose was. You were different than them, but they were willing to accept you and take you in as one of their own. 

"don't worry 'bout it, kid." He says and gives your hand a fond squeeze. Something in your eyes must have tipped him off  
to the conflict you were having with yourself.

Suddenly a flash of pain contorts your face and your breathing stops to keep it from hurting more. You buried your face  
deep into the pillow to hide from the pain, but it comes back with a vengeance with the breaths you take. There's another  
squeeze on your hand and you peek out at the skeleton. "you okay?"

"...hurts." Was all you could reply with from the pain.

"i'll get alphys." He said and quickly shuffled to the door. He hesitated for a few moments, looking back on your shuddering  
body before slipping out into the hall. Your eyes focused on the picture the window provided.

The slow laden tree branches broke up the grey hued sky. Gentle fluffs of white were drifting lazily through the air to settle  
along the ground and blanket everything. You saw the birds from before, too. They looked like regular garden birds to you.

As the birds sang and hopped around on the branch, your eyes gently started to close once more. As the darkness of  
unconsciousness slowly overtook you, you felt something warm slide down the side of your chest and disappear into the  
mattress below you. Words were spoken, but the pain drove any sense of comprehension from your mind.

\--------------------------------------

The next few days went pretty much the same. If you woke, you were fed and Sans was there to keep you company. The drugs  
kept you asleep, but when your body forced you awake it was in a haze.

It was on the third day you were strong enough to push yourself into a sitting position. Your body ached from being prone for so long.

"D-Did you give th-thought on what you w-wanna be called?" The gentle monster named Alphys asked you. She was quite the beautiful  
creature with such a wonderful soul. Smart and loyal to her friends.

Sans was there as well. You often gave him little smiles to make sure he hasn't left yet. You didn't want him to leave. He was a familiar  
warmth that you liked having around.

"I like Angel. It'll work for now." You say decisively. They agree with you while Alphys examines your back.

"I-I like that n-name." She stammers and smiles. "L-Looks like you h-healed enough to not bleed a-anymore." The yellow monster says  
with a warm smile.

"Already?" You ask curiously. You were sure wounds like that took longer to heal.

"Y-Yes!" Alphys almost chirps happily.

"monster food." Came the deep voice that sent shivers down your spine. Sans looks quite smug, but also very tired. He's been with you this entire time.

"Y-Yes..." Alphys was a bit more restrained with that one. "It's m-made with magic, so it h-has a bit of r-restorative p-properties."

A smile crosses your face and you look pointedly at Sans. He chuckles and shakes his head. "paps made you spaghetti a couple times."

You vaguely remembered eating. "I'm not sure I remember." You say frowning at the revelation. "Well, not completely."

"it's alright. he'll be happy to have done some good." He says with a shrug. 

"P-Papyrus just l-loves to h-help." Alphys says and you turn to her. "H-He's so k-kind." she says fondly and Sans' smile only grows.

You're soaking in the warmth of the atmosphere around you. "I hope I get to know him as well as you have." You say with a big smile.

Slowly you turn in your seat on the bed and hang your legs over the edge. Your muscles ached like you abused them, but everyone knew otherwise.

"B-Be careful." Alphys warns and you nod. You just wanted to stand up. How hard would that be? A bony hand came into your peripheral and you looked into his face. The smile he gave was warm and inviting even though he looked dreadfully tired. You copied his smile and took his hand. It was warm and the magic made you tingle where you made contact. 

Using Sans' help, you managed to get to your feet. You stretched the ache from your legs carefully, but your knees suddenly buckled underneath you. You gasp and brace for impact, but it never came. You expected to be sprawled over the floor with bones clattering about below you. But when you opened your eyes, you were met with the grin of the skeleton who held you tight.

"i got'cha." He says softly and that familiar warmth rolls through your limbs again. You were so close you could smell something you loved from him. That pine scent and fresh clean snow. But you could also catch hints of other things on him. Something sweet and tangy, and even the smell of spaghetti. You struggled feebly for a moment then found your footing as he hoisted you back onto the edge of the bed. You missed his warmth when he stepped away and you gave a soft whimper to voice this feeling.

They looked at you curiously and it caused heat to rise in your cheek. "It's...cold in here." You muttered and it was everyone else's turn to blush. You were in a backless hospital gown that couldn't be tied lower on your form because of your wings. 

"Y-You should um..." Alphys breaks the ice looking absolutely skittish herself. "R-Rest up. I-I'm sure the b-blankets are w-warm." She says quickly. "A-And t-tomorrow we can s-start ph-physical th-therapy."

You nodded eagerly. Physical therapy would help get your legs back into working order quicker! After a little help from Sans and Alphys, you were settled back into the bed with the blankets pulled up over your wings. The doctor urged you to lay on your stomach until the holes in your flesh around your wings could fully heal, which wouldn't be that long from now.

Alphys smiled at both of you before leaving the room with instructions to take the pills left on the side table. Sans picked up the two little pills and the glass of water before offering them to you. You looked at them in the palm of your hand then looked up at him.

Sans startled for a moment, looking like he did something wrong. His expression softened and he shrugged. "ya don't have ta take it right now, kid." He said, his voice soft and apologetic. "i ain't going anywhere if you do."

It took you a moment, but you realized that the look you gave him was fear. Were you afraid he was going to leave? It certainly felt that way. Then your fear turned into sorrow.

"You don't have to stay." You say. How could you be so selfish to deny him his freedom? "I'm just... I don't want to be alone when I wake up."

Sans relaxed and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. His eyes half lid and his grin grows wider. "you got nothing to fear, kid. s'ides, we all care for ya. if i'm not here, someone else will be." His words didn't help you relax, but you took the pills anyway. He stayed, sitting in the nearby recliner, and even seemed like he was drifting off to sleep himself.

Darkness rose from the deep and swallowed you again. This time you could hear dark chuckling from beyond.


End file.
